


Before I go

by Inannah



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies), teen beach 2
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inannah/pseuds/Inannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Lela goes back to her own world, there's something she needs to do.  She just hopes Mack will understand.</p>
<p>A missing scene from Teen Beach 2, taking place when the surfers and bikers show up to get Lela and Tanner home (the first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I go

“Somehow, we´ll always be friends, even if we’re in different worlds,” Mack, said. Lela tried to smile, even though she felt like crying.

“I know,” she replied. “I just wish I didn’t have to leave.” The reality of the situation hit her like a punch in the stomach. She’d never see Mack again.

“Are you alright?” Mack asked.

Lela looked at her, and wordlessly shook her head. “I just… can we talk before I leave?” she asked. She felt hyper aware of Tanner and all their friends standing just behind her. “Privately?” she added.

Mack searched her face. “Yeah, of course,” she replied. She took Lela’s hand and led her to a small grove of palm trees, where they were shielded from view.

“Is this good?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lela replied. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she almost felt like throwing up. “Mack, I… I just…” she tried to find the right words but none seemed to be coming.

“Hey, calm down. Is it about going back and not being able to choose your own life? ‘cause I get it really, but…” Mack said, but Lela shook her head.

“No... or, a bit?” she tried again. “There’s something I wanted to do, but I wasn’t sure if I should… and now I won’t ever get to do it if I don’t do it right now, and…” Lela felt her breaths coming shorter. Luckily Mack interrupted her babbling.

“Okay, whatever this is you want to do, if you think it’s really important you should do it. I mean, you’re gonna go back to your own world soon, so if there's something you’re gonna regret not doing now’s your only chance.”

Lela nodded. Mack was always so smart, and always knew what to say.

“Okay. I’ve wanted to do this… well really, since I met you, but it’s only since coming here that I realized it was possible.” she said, “I just hope you’ll... you’ll still see me as a friend after this-”

“Hey, you’ll always be my friend. I promised you didn’t I?” Mack said firmly.

“Okay,” Lela said, exhaling slowly to try and calm her nerves. She looked into her friend’s eyes, which even now seemed to project Mack’s strength, and then let her gaze drop down to her mouth. If she was going to do this, she couldn’t wait any longer. She took a step closer to Mack and leaned in slowly.

Mack’s lips were soft and a little chapped in places. Lela felt tingles run through her lips and all through her body from the place where their mouths connected. Mack didn’t respond at first, but just as Lela was about to pull away she felt Mack turn her head slightly, which made their lips fit together even better, and Mack’s hand came up to stroke her hair. For one glorious moment, everything was perfect. Then Mack pulled away. Lela kept her eyes closed just a moment longer, trying to imprint the sensations in her memory forever. When she opened her eyes, Mack was smiling sadly at her.

The silence seemed to stretch indefinitely between them.

“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Lela said, when Mack didn’t speak. The joy of finally having kissed Mack was starting to ebb away, being replaced by worry for Mack’s reaction and guilt over Tanner.

“No, Lela, I’m… Don’t be sorry,” Mack replied. “Does this mean… I mean, are you in love with me?”

Lela bit her lip. All her existence, being in love had meant Tanner, because that was how the plot of the movie was. But the feelings she had for Mack were completely her own. At first it had been hard to figure out what they meant, but this felt right. “Yeah, I think so.” she said.

“But… what about Tanner?” Mack said, and Lela couldn’t hold the tears back.

“I’m in love with him too,” she admitted, and felt a tear run down her cheek. “And I know I’m gonna be happy with him for ever, but I couldn’t leave you without ever… Oh golly, do you think he’ll hate me?” she started sobbing, and Mack pulled her into a hug.

“No, no, of course not,” she said. “He might be upset when you tell him, but I don’t think he’d ever hate you. I know I couldn’t.”

Lela nodded and settled deeper into Mack’s embrace, feeling safe in her arms.

“Can we just… stay like this for a while before we go back?” she mumbled into Mack’s neck.

“Yeah, of course.” Mack replied. “And for the record? If we had met in a different way, or… I mean, if I didn’t love Brady… God, I’m not good at talking about emotions. What I’m trying to say is… In a different time or place, maybe we could have been great together. But I will never ever stop being your friend.”

Lela pulled back from the hug and nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” she said, smiling a little. The tears had stopped, and she dried her eyes with her fingers. Then she looked at them, confused. “Why are my fingertips black?”

“That’s your mascara running, because of your tears” Mack replied.

“Oh,” Lela said, sniffling. “I must look like such a mess. I’ve never looked like a mess before.”

“A bit,” Mack admitted, “but in the real world, you’re allowed to look like a mess when you’re upset.”

“You are?” Lela asked.

“Yes,” Mack said with conviction. “It’s in the rules. Now, are you ready to go back? We can stay a bit longer if you want.”

Lela took a deep breath, steadying herself.

“No. I’m ready,” she said. “It’s time to go back.”


End file.
